


Message From Shortstorm

by DerpyFTW



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, TW: Mentions Of Selfharm, tw: abuse, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: A Final Message From Shortstorm, Before She Goes Off Grid.





	Message From Shortstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Some expostion for why Shortstorm left the Decepticons.

_{[(Is this-_-_-thing on?)]} {[(ah, well, if it is or not, I'm explaining why I left the decepticons and got myself placed on The List. It all went downhill on the 14th of what humans call "December" of cycle 2015, the day of my final test before I became a member of the Decepticon army. I was SO EXCITED! I had my whole routine planned out, I was going ALL OUT. I was going to do all kinds of flips and tricks to impress the coaches! I couldn't WAIT! then I peeked outside at the coaches and suddenly, I felt...scared to go out there. My tanks felt like they were gonna purge any second, and I found myself trying to edge for the door. I couldn't move. I was PETRIFIED! Who did I see out there? I saw Megatron of all people! I had to grab onto the wall JUST to keep standing! I must have been taking a while, cause next I remember, I was being shaken awake by one of the bots who came with Megatron, and I sprung up immediately and asked how long I was out. Kaon replied with a question asking what happened. I replied saying 'I saw Megatron out there, and I immediately felt sick.' Kaon shook his head and chuckled, saying 'it was probably just nerves, and you'll be fine.' except it wasn't only then. it happened everytime I had to go onstage, or in front of other people. Whenever I had to go in front of other people and do something, I always ran away, afriad that I'd be judged immensly. Due to this, I was nicknamed 'chicken' or, more commonly, 'useless' yes. People stooped THAT low.)]} *Sigh* {[(and it was NEVER my intent to leave the decepticons, far from it, actually. I planned to join the front lines, and I planned to sign up for front lines! then came the day when I had to go to sign up IN PERSON. I walked to the desk and requested a form and this bot's response, I KID YOU NOT, WAS 'why'd we need a trash heap like you in such an important moment?' and it took me a moment to process what he said, then I understood what he meant. I asked him if he was joking and he responded with; 'I've got a joke. YOU.' and he went back to what he was doing. I walked back to my hab suite and took what he said HARD. I soon started to hurt myself afterwards and almost jumped off a cliff or two while I was at it. I left a few cycles after that, but I planned leaving waaay before that. It wasn't because I felt the bots there were unequal or anything, I was just done with dealing with the Decepticon's scrap is all. I highly respect all Decepticons. Well, all but **ONE.** But he's different. Anyways, I'm running outta time on THIS tape, so I'll be back soon.)]}  >>end Transmission>> <<begin transmission<< {[(heya, I'm back. Yeah, I ain't done yet. I'm reaching the end, though. So, I last left off with me leaving the 'cons. I later took on a job at a bar doing dishes and delivering drinks, when I got a text; 'We're coming for you.' I brushed it off as a package of sorts, but later, I found out I was oh, so, wrong. I saw the peaceful tyranny land outside and I ran to the back and hid in a closet. I heard a fight commence out in the front and I shut my optics so tight, I thought if I shut them any tighter, I'd cause 'em to bleed badly. Then everything went dead quiet, and I peeked out and found the diner an absolute mess and that multiple bots had been shot, zapped, melted, shredded, and had vos' face forced onto them. I felt terrible! I helped anyone I could, then when I came to the diner owner and tried to help him up he slapped my servo away and shouted; 'YOU'RE THE REASON THIS ALL HAPPENED! YOU'RE THE REASON MY DINER IS A COMPLETE AND UTTER MESS! THEY CAME HERE LOOKING FOR YOU AND YOU HID! GET OUT OF MY DINER! AND BEFORE I FORGET, YOU'RE FIRED! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE!' and I was heartbroken. That was the first and last job I ever had. Then we come to today, and, well, I'm growing my courage to do what I wanted to do for so long, I'm snuffing my spark out. So, if you're hearing this, I'm sorry I was a burden to you and everyone else. Well, it seems I've reached my destination, so, I apologize for what I've done, and this is my way of owning up to it. See ya.)]}_


End file.
